


Wear a Smile(To Hide What’s Broken Inside)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Savior(Abuser)Hope(Darkness)I’m just a kid( please just let me be a kid)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Wear a Smile(To Hide What’s Broken Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> So this has set in my drive for a while so hope you like it. P.S. This is NOT for Bruce lovers at all.

Perfect, Golden Child, Adorable, Smart, Kind( ~~ _Can’t you look closer to see what is broken inside?_~~ )

Fighter, Acrobat, Sidekick, Boy Wonder, Hope( ~~ _What kind of parent would do that to their child?_~~ )

No one suspects anything( ~~ _Who would with that bright smile?_~~ )

They don’t see the bruises, the scars( ~~ _Why can’t people see?_~~ )

No one hears the barbed words, the disappointment in his voice( ~~ _Why would they be able to hear if they can’t see?_~~ )

I know the rules( ~~ _Smile bright so they can’t see, you must always keep a secret identity!_~~ )

I know the punishments( ~~ _Punches, Slaps, Patrolling in the worse part of town by yourself, No Sleeping_~~ )

I know the rewards( ~~ _Praise, hug, positive contact_~~ )

Alfred never sees( ~~ _Does he not see the Bat shaped bruises?_~~ )

I follow the rules carefully( ~~ _He only wants perfection_~~ )

I say I am fine( ~~ _I’m not_~~ )

My name is Dick Grayson( ~~ _My Name is Robin_~~ )

I will be the best( ~~ _I can’t be what he wants me to be_~~ )

I will make Bruce proud( ~~ _I will make Batman proud_~~ )

Make Sure To Wear a Smile( ~~ _to hide what’s broken inside_~~ )


End file.
